youtaite_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
XLR KiZIA
Summary XLR KiZIA is a 16 year old youtaite that began in the year 2014 on November 11. She does both English and Japanese covers of VOCALOID, anime, and video game songs, however, does not normally include drawings or animations. Her voice can be described as both powerful and hyped, although sometimes, if she's suffering a bad cold, which does happen often, she will sing in a softer tone. XLR is also often compared to the utaite Nano, and jokingly Glutamine. Aside from vocal covers, she has worked on the occasional violin cover. XLR also has a gender bend version of her voice, XLЯ themusic, as well as an electronic version, XLectrik. XLR uses lyrics mostly from JubyPhonic or sings in Japanese, if she is too lazy to write her own. XLR and Chaos, "Kai2Yuri" XLR does many collaborations with her best friend, Chaos. The two have been shipped together on multiple occasions, and have gone through many challenges together, mostly escaping the wrath of their music instructor by hiding under a table. Surprisingly, they met each other in 2013, a year before XLR became a youtaite and convinced Chaos to join her on the bandwagon, while XLR was visiting said music instructor's home. Despite the obvious geographical differences, as XLR lives in New York and Chaos lives in Illinois, both continue to do what best friends do. This involves playfully bantering at each other and ranting about recent video games, with the occasional song battle. The two aim towards covering as many Tales of openings with each other as possible, due to both being huge Tales geeks. Both now have a currently unnamed online "radio show," which updates at least once a year, due to their geographical difference. PODCAST 1 The name of their unit "Kai2Yuri" comes from their middle names. XLR's middle name is "Kai Yee," Chaos' middle name is "Yuri." In Cantonese, the "Yee" in XLR's name translates to "2." Therefore, they make "Kai2Yuri" List of Covered Songs # Genkai Breakthrough Anime: Cardfight!! VANGUARD # Genkai Breakthrough REMASTERED Anime: Cardfight!! VANGUARD # Ring a Bell Game: Tales of Vesperia # Ayano's Theory of Happiness VOCALOID # Witch Hunt VOCALOID # Fury Sparks Game: Tales of Vesperia # The Weekend Whip Cartoon: Ninjago, Masters of Spinjitzu # -ERROR VOCALOID # Kane wo Narashite Game: Tales of Vesperia # Dancing☆Samurai VOCALOID # Yuukei Yesterday VOCALOID # Yobanashi Deceive VOCALOID # Kagerou Days Vocaloid # Again Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist # Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun # Roundtable Rival (ABRIDGED) Lindsey Sterling # Outer Science VOCALOID # Trick and Treat VOCALOID # Only My Railgun (Jetlagged Version) Anime: A Certain Scientific Railgun. # Tenacity Game: Tales of Vesperia # Daze Anime: Mekakucity Actors # Lying Coldly Game: Ace Attorney Investigations # Children Record VOCALOID # Sakura Kiss Anime: Ouran High School Host Club # Objections! 2007 Game: Apollo Justice; Ace Attorney 4 # Ikanaide VOCALOID # Blessings VOCALOID # The Samurai Always Wins Musical: Turnabout Musical # August Day Musical: Turnabout Musical # Mae wo Muite Anime: Cardfight!! VANGUARD # Blackboard VOCALOID # Shuuen Yesterday VOCALOID # Lost Time Memory VOCALOID List of Collaborations # Progress Game: Tales of Xillia, w/Chaos # Childish War VOCALOID, w/Chaos # Karma Game: Tales of the Abyss, w/Chaos # Karma (crack ver.) Game: Tales of the Abyss, w/Chaos # Fluri Sparks Game: Tales of Vesperia, w/Chaos # Song 4 U Game: Tales of Xillia 2, w/Chaos # Guile's Theme (LIVE) Game: Streetfighter w/The Almost Bagels Trivia * XLR was a violinist before becoming a youtaite, and is actually in other people's channels under her real name. * She no longer goes to outside orchestra. * XLR is a huge anime/game nerd. * XLЯ is based off her first account name, which was incidentally, XLЯ themusic. No one could type in the "Я" though, so she scrapped the name. * The "KiZIA" part of her youtaite name is actually the last five letters in the web address of her channel. * She lives in New York. * Her favorite utaite is Glutamine. * She had a chorus once, but broke it up. Is now looking into other choruses. * XLR dislikes putting illustrations and animations because she feels that it takes away from the main point; the music. * She has now started a photo series called: XLR's How to Closet Cosplay!